Serapede
Serapedes were creatures native to the planet of Sera and were described as being "unlike any other creature on the planet". They were notable for their steel-like carapaces, their ability to shoot globs of acidic poison from their mouthsGears of War: Judgment and most notably, they had the ability to "shoot lightning" from its pincers.Gears of War 3 Giant Serapedes were seen during the seventeen-year long Locust War under the command of the dreaded Locust Horde. The Serapedes were put through forced evolution by the Locust using Imulsion, making them deadlier weapons under the Locust. History Serapedes were some of the more unique wildlife on the world of Sera. Each Serapede was armored in an extremely durable metallic shell which protected it from most offensives. A notable thing about the creatures anatomy was the fact that it possessed the genus of Electrophorus, giving it the ability to release an electro-static discharge from the electrocytes in their pincers, being proficient enough for offensive and defensive capability. The normal Serapede was pretty common and not very large, as evidenced by Coalition soldier Dizzy Wallin during the Battle of Endeavor Naval Shipyard. In the Locust War, the Locust Horde corrupted Serapedes with Imulsion to make them larger and deadlier, to make them weapons in their army. Gears of War: Retrospective Destruction of Halvo Bay Giant Serapedes were encountered by Kilo Squad during the Destruction of Halvo Bay. Most notably in the archive rooms of the Museum of Military Glory. Kilo Squad also discovered Giant Serapede eggs in said archive rooms, which could be destroyed. Pvt. Augustus Cole showed signs of fear towards the "bugs". Serapedes attacked Kilo once again at the Halvo Bay Academy while keeping their positions at a courtyard. After several waves of Serapedes destroyed most of their defenses, the Gears managed to kill the last of them and take care of other Locust. At Seahorse Hills another Serapede attacked Kilo inside Kurt Elliott's mansion along with a large Locust besieging force, but it was eventually slain by the Gears. Through the parade grounds, another Serapede ambushed Kilo while they tried to open a gate. Before they could open the gate, the Serapede came beneath the door and attempted to pin down the Gears and was aide by Lambent Wretches, but was killed by the humans and they continued their way to fire the Lightmass Missile. Evacuation of Ilima As the Coalition of Ordered Governments Gear squad Zeta-Six made their way through the seemingly human-absent Ilima High School in search for suspected civilians waiting for evac, they were forced to enter the locker-rooms where three Giant Serapedes took residence. Zeta was ambushed by the Giant Serapedes and several Locust; after the battle, the Gears emerged victorious and continued their way through the school. Lambent Pandemic Giant Serapedes were utilized once again by the Locust Horde in 17 A.E., eighteen months after the Sinking of Jacinto. The most notable use of the armor-plated beasts was during Delta Squad's mission to retrieve a submarine (to reach the island of Azura) at Endeavor Naval Shipyard, off the coast of the Serano Ocean. Allowed to run amok in several of the sub hangars, the Serapedes were first unleashed by a Palace Guard onto Delta; Delta slew the Locust and the Serapedes. Later, several Serapedes accompanied several Armored Kantus during the Locust's final push to prevent Delta from escaping with the sub. Despite this, the attempts of the Locust were futile and Delta Squad escaped to the ocean. It remains unknown if any Serapedes survived the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon's detonation. Multiplayer Gears of War 3 Horde Mode 2.0 The Serapede in Horde 2.0 can be a pain, especially when it's hunting you. Best get quickly rid of it when it is stuck in a barrier (spikes or razor wire) but its melee attack shouldn't be underestimated. You can stun it for a while by shooting its head which forces it to rear up and recuperate. While its tail can be hit even when it's heading towards you, this not advisable as it is more likely to hurt you than you are to it. If you're alone, quickly find and cross obstacles the Serapede can't follow you over and shoot its tail as it tries to find an alternate route. If you shoot it in the head, it can stun the Serapede allowing an ally to shoot its tail from behind. Also, if you use Super Reload, you can shoot its head and that will also kill it (although it takes a fair amount of ammo). The Silverback can also instantly gib the Serapede by stomping on one of its segments. The three segments nearest to the Serapede's head are indestructible, so don't waste ammo shooting at it (same goes for the Hammer of Dawn and One-Shot). Beast Mode The Giant Serapede is a Tier 3 Beast and it costs $1350 to use. It is quite fast and because of its low profile, very hard to hit. The Serapede's armor allows it to be used to distract the enemy whilst other Locust move in. Its electric attack is more effective on infantry than it is on structures. The electric attack has a short lunge, so you should not be directly touching the human target because that can cause you to overshoot and miss. Best leave it to more specialized Locust to bring down fortifications then you move in for the kill. It takes around two to three electric bites to down a COG Hero on Casual difficulty. However do keep an eye out on your glowing green tail. Try and keep the tail unexposed or attack enemies that shoot the tail. Like the Berserker, the Serapede has limited vision. Gears of War: Judgment OverRun The Serapede in Overrun costs $2400 to use. Similar to Beast Mode, the Serapede is quite fast and hard to hit. Being the size that it is, the Serapede makes a great distraction so that your locust teammates can hopefully move towards the objective easier. Like Beast Mode, the Serapedes electric attack has a short lunge, so you should not be directly touching the human target because that can cause you to overshoot and miss. Due to the Serapedes low damage against fortifications, it is best to focus on killing humans instead of destroying fortifications, although that doesn't mean you can't finish off weakened fortifications. New to OverRun is the Serapedes ability to rear-up and spit acidic poison from its mouth. This has two main advantages. Firstly, you can now rear up an draw even more attention to yourself, and secondly, the acidic spit allows you to attack from range (although again this is better against humans than it is against fortifications). Behind the scenes *It has also been described as "a 15 ft. long centipede you see in '50s horror flicks, makes the best impression. Said Serapede protects itself from victims with its plated back, making it vulnerable only to shots from behind; to totally exterminate the bug, humans have to shoot it apart one abdomen at a time.".http://www.1up.com/previews/gears-war-3-beast-mode Its main attack is to shoot electricity from its two front tendrils, which is a very effective attack. *The Mongolian death worm is a creature reported to exist in the Gobi Desert (Mongolia) and, as the Serapede, has a worm like appearance and is said to spit acid and discharge electricity. Though it's an animal whose sightings and reports are disputed or unconfirmed, it could have inspired the Serapede biology. *The name Serapede comes from a combination of the word centipede and the name of the planet Sera where Gears of War takes place. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''RAAM's Shadow'' *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Hollow Creatures Category:Locust Horde